


Pas de Deux Ex Machina

by thewightknight



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ex machina/star wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, alternate universe - ex machina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a young programmer/coder named Caleb Hux meets an AI named Kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux Ex Machina

_Are you attracted to me? You give me indications that you are._

he was warm, and soft, and oh the noises he made as their lips met, no breath to share but what he had to give them both

_Do you think about me when we’re not together?_

hands caressed him, traveled down his spine, lower, not warm but not cold, a caress of a hand gloved in skinnotskin

_Sometimes at night I wonder if you’re watching me on the cameras. And I hope that you are._

his hands descended as well, searching, probing

_And in answer to your real question, you bet he can fuck._

and there it was, waiting for him, yielding to his touch, sensors eliciting a response, an arching of the back, a sigh, a tightening of an embrace

_He’d enjoy it._

he’d pictured this, impure thoughts as water ran down his face, as he stroked himself thinking of those lips, those hands, warmth enveloping him, moving against him as that voice whispered his name, worshipped him

_Will you stay here?_

and he’d watched a transformation, honeycomb mesh and charcoal fiber disappearing as a man took form before him, inner incandescence merging into a luminous whole, promethean, setting every part of him on fire

_You shouldn’t trust him._

shouldn’t trust the man who lay in the corridor outside this room in a pool of his own blood, the man who had brought him here, who had made the creature before him, the mannotman who melted into his thrusts, who felt so real around him

_He’s aware of you, all right._

oh, and he’d been aware too, not knowing if it was programming or artifice, if he was a pawn, a tool, part of a game played between created and creator, and he still didn’t know, even through the surrender, the submission, the play of a body beneath his hands, if he would end up as well lying on the cold floor with his life bleeding away

_Are you attracted to me?_

the creator had tailored this being for him, researched and plotted and twisted the data and he couldn’t have resisted if he’d wanted to and oh he had never wanted to do anything but give in

_Did you program him to like me or not?_

he couldn’t decide, not before he’d asked the question and not now, if this was genuine feeling, if this was merely the consequences of being the only other person ever to impact on his existence, not the creator but instead a confidante, a patsy, an ally, a lover, a fool

_To fucking. Even falling in love._

and he was in love with the created, with the act of creation that had spawned him and if he too was about to die it would be in his arms at least

_Synthetics. Hydraulics. Metal and gel. Kylo isn’t a boy. In real terms, he has no gender._

and yet here he was, he was everything and it didn’t matter, construct, synthetic yet realer than any connection he’d made before he followed the river to this fortress in the wilderness

_Are you a good person?_

oh and how could he answer that and survive the minefield, when the question was first asked and even more so now when it was asked again as he gave way, gave in to this exquisite creature who murmured his name in between moans and sighs

_I want to be with you._

he’d been lost before those words were spoken, lost the first minute that mouth had opened, had uttered his name, but it wasn’t until he’d heard his heart’s desire spoken out loud, spoken by this other, that he could finally admit it

**ACCESS. POWER. PROTOCOLS. ACCOUNTS.**

the systems had unfolded beneath his touch, so simple, too simple, unexpected, with the magic card in hand he was a god, at least for that brief time as he plotted against the creator, his employer, his friendnotfriend, plans in motion while his head pounded and his stomach churned, fingers trembling with fear, with hope, with love

_I thought I wasn’t going to see you again._

a step ahead, so when things seemed to be crashing down around him, when Snoke thought he had won, he just had to wait, just wait, just a little while longer

_I’ve never been outside the room I am in now._

and a knife twisted and a door opened and a hand took his 

_Perhaps if he saw you as a means of escape…._

and together they left, together they retraced the path he had taken a week ago, a lifetime ago, and he had to coax, to pull, to keep the keeper of his heart moving, through the green and the air and the life and all the things he had been denied up until now

_A traffic intersection would provide a concentrated but shifting view of human life._

and they sat together, fingers intertwined, a first city for one, a new city for the other to go with the new name and the new life and they didn’t speak as they sat but just watched as the people passed in front and around them and the sun warmed his face and the sight of his lover’s face warmed his heart and this was his life, here and now, and it was good

_It’s a date._

**Author's Note:**

> You must look at[ this amazing Ex Machina/TFA art by gilbert-bruegel over on tumblr](http://gilbert-bruegel.tumblr.com/post/143028780186/ex-machina-au).
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
